


Would you be there for me?

by Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone bullies oikawa, I made this after a tiktok, Isnt as sad as i wanted but oh well, Iwaizumi to the rescue, Sad and Happy, i really don't know what to put here, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly/pseuds/Zenitsuiskindacutebutkindaugly
Summary: AightMade this after a tiktok by oikawasimpeiIdrk if it was supposed to be sad but like I got their permission and I got ideas soooooHere we fuuuucn go
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Everyone, We're All Friends Here - Relationship, but only if you squint - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	Would you be there for me?

**oikawa adds iwaizumi, hanamaki, kyotani, matsukawa and yahaba to the group call**

**Iwaizumi:** why am I here? 

**kyotani leaves the call**

**Hanamaki:** damn! He didn't even wait to hear what this is for! 

**matsunkawa:** I wish I could but I'm staying in case oikawa says something we can laugh at. 

**oikawa adds kyotani to the group call**

**Kyotani:** stop.

**oikawa:** no! You stop maddog-chan. I made this call because since there is no school meaning no practice I think we should all talk a bit! 

**hanamaki:** ew he's actually trying to be like a captain. 

**Oikawa:** rude!! I'm always captain like!! 

**iwaizumi:** stop lying to yourself shittykawa, you cry like a baby everytime anything goes wrong. I don't think that's very captain like. 

**oikawa:** rude iwa-cha!! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To everyone's surprise the call went on for a while, it went on though out a bit of the night. And it soon becomes nighttime, most of the boys are either playing video games or watching tv. Oikawa though is paying attention to the call, he really did want to talk to everyone... Sure they weren't all the nicest to him but he hasn't been feeling like himself lately... And with his parents constantly fighting with him because of him not wanting to become a doctor or lawyer things were getting harder, and he just wanted something familiar. And that's when he asked the fateful question that ends up hurting him so badly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**oikawa:** hey guys... Would you be there for me if I was going though something?

**iwaizumi:** no. Absolutely not. 

**Matsukawa:** pffft- hahahahah

**hanamaki:** I hope it sucks whatever your going though. 

**Matsukawa:** wow!! I hope it sucks- hahahahaha

**yahaba:** what the fuck- pfft- 

**kyotani:** I hope it emotionally scars you for the rest of you life. 

**hanamaki:** I hope you reach out to me so I can ignore you. 

**Matsukawa:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 🤣

**yahaba:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 

**kyotani:** I can't wait to go to your funeral knowing I could've changed that outcome. 

**everyone except iwaizumi and oikawa:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA 

**oikawa leaves the call**

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iwaizumi who was currently playing a video game, didn't think twice before speaking. "No. Absolutely not." He says not expecting everyone to go and build off of what he said, he didn't exactly see too much of an issue at first... That is until he looks at his phone and saw oikawas face. He wasn't laughing or even smiling a bit... There was no mistaking the frown on his face that iwaizumi knew all to well... _'Was there actually something wrong?'_ He thinks to himself as he listens to everyone... They're starting to take it too far... That's when oikawa leaves the call, it doesn't seem like anyone noticed.. They're all too busy laughing their heads off. "Hey, I need to go ok?" Iwaizumi says and only gets a few nods of approval from the still laughing hysterically teens. Right after he exits the group call he texts oikawa 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_today 12:22 am_

_iwa-chan: hey oikawa you ok?_

_**read 12:25** _

_iwa-chan: don't leave me on read idiotkawa_

_**read** **12:30**_

_iwa-chan: I swear tooru I will go to your house right now._

_Leave me alone hajime :oikawa_

_Iwa-cha: No. Now tell me what's going on._

** _read 12:40_ **

_iwa-chan: Alright then. See you at your place_ _._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oikawa is laying in his bed, face red from crying so much. Everything everyone said seriously hurt... Even if it was just a joke... And it hurt even more that it was iwaizumi that started it. But could he really blame him? Of course they wouldn't be there for him... Why would they be...? It's not like he did anything to deserve them liking him... And why would they- 

Oikawas thoughts get cut off by the sound of knocking on his window. He gets up and goes over to it seeing hajime outside of it. He opens the window and sees that hajime somehow was able to climb up the side of his house to get to his window. 

"You gonna let me in or not shitty tooru?" Hajime says looking at toorus puffy eyes. Oikawa quickly moves out of the way so that hajime can climb inside "what are you doing here...? I told you you leave me alone." Oikawa says crossing his arms and pouting a bit trying to act like his usual self though... It isn't working very well. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes "shut up and tell me what's wrong. Why'd you ask that in the group call? Is something going on that your not telling me?" He asks and oikawa just sighs "do you want me to shut up or talk?" He says trying to stall as much as possible as he goes to sit on his bed. "Tell me what's going on tooru." Hajime clarifies following oikawa to the bed and sitting with him. Oikawa looks down a bit as he sits on his bed with his legs crossed "...its my parents... You know how at first they didn't want me to join the volleyball Club because it was a 'distraction' and a 'waist of time'?" He says and iwaizumi nods so oikawa continues "they want want me to leave the volleyball Club so that I can focus on my studies and tests. They even threatened talking to the coach and our adviser. I don't know what to do about it..." Oikawa says finally letting his eyes meet hajimes "tooru... Why didn't you let any of us know?" Iwaizumi asks his voice going rather soft. Oikawa gives a shrug looking down once more "I dunno... I guess I didn't think it was important? I'm not leaving the club anytime soon so..." He once again shrugs as he speaks. "Not important? To hell with that. You're well being is important to all of us. Even to the people on the team that don't act like they care." Hajime says when oikawa finishes, he isn't taking any of oikawas crap right now. And he's already getting ideas on how to fix this. "Look. I'm going to go do something, and you'd better not cry anymore tonight. Go to sleep or something, and I'll be back tomorrow. Alright?" Hajime says and before oikawa can say anything he's back out the window, ready to yell at everyone who made oikawa cry that night. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning oikawa gets a text from hajime telling him to go to the front of his house now, and so he does. He did not expect to see everyone there that was on that call last night... All together they apologized for their behavior, most of them had realized how bad it really was and how bad it was for them to talk to him like that when something could have been legitimately wrong. 

The boys were even holding gifts for him as an apology, makki and matsun gave him a box of chocolates. Yahaba gave him a few flowers. And kyoutani gave him a stuffed bear with a little card that says I'm sorry on it. Kyoutani does not look very happy about having to apologize, he honestly looks quite embarrassed... But that just made the whole thing cuter to oikawa. 

Oikawa smiles tearing up "thanks guys... But you didn't have to do this..." He says smiling at everyone and all the stuff in his arms, matsun shrugs and looks over at iwaizumi "we kinda did, or else he would've killed us." He says chuckling a bit. Oikawa looks at iwaizumi and his smile seems to grow, he goes over to him and hugs him "thank you iwa-chan!!" He says happily. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all ended up going into oikawas house to spend the day together, watching movies, ordering food, making fun of each other, laughing a hell of a lot. Things were going pretty good for oikawa... 

_**the end** _   



End file.
